Fjord
Das dunkle Wasser schwappte träge ans Ufer. Der bewölkte Himmel tauchte die ländliche Idylle in einen aschfahlen Schein. Die klare Flüssigkeit zog sich langsam vom kiesigen Strand zurück, nur um sofort als Welle wieder einzufallen. So lief das hier den ganzen Tag. Jeden Tag. Jede Nacht. Seit Tagen. Monaten. Jahren. Vermutlich seit Millennien. Doch sonst geschah hier nichts Spannenderes. Kjedelump war ein durchschnittliches Dorf an einem durchschnittlichen Fjord. Völlig normal an der Küste Norwegens. Bloß eine Ansammlung verschiedener Holzhütten hier am Rand des Eismeeres. Hier passierten schon seit langer Zeit keine interessanten Dinge mehr, abgesehen von einer Handvoll Touristen jedes Jahr schien sich wirklich niemand um den Ort zu scheren. Wieso denn auch? Mürrisch öffnete Erik seine Augen. Die Sonne schien ihm genau ins Gesicht, was für ein Pech. Er wendete und drehte sich, doch er konnte dem hellen Licht einfach nicht entkommen. Wie überaus großartig. Schwerfällig schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich anschließend langsam auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen und fuhr sich durch das zerzauste braune Haar. Auf in einen Tag des normalen erdrückenden Alltags. Eigentlich wollte er hier gar nicht sein, hatte keine Lust in diesem verschlafenen Kuhkaff zu sitzen, aber sein geehrter Herr Vater musste ja unbedingt aus Forschungszwecken hierhin reisen. Und er musste weg. Raus aus Oslo, weg von seinen Freunden, seinem Leben und der weltoffenen Großstadt, hinein in das verschlafene, so bedrückend unspektakuläre Dörfchen. Schon von Anfang an hatte er keine Lust gehabt. Aber leider eben auch keine Wahl. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Zu seiner Mutter gehen? Bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben. Nein danke. In der Entzugsklinik konnte sie schön allein versauern. Obwohl es da sicherlich interessanter gewesen wäre. Entmutigt stand er auf. Sein Blick schweifte durch sein Zimmer, doch es war genau so eintönig wie alles hier. Was für eine Überraschung. Schnell huschte er über das knarzende Parkett ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht und angezogen hatte stieg er die ächzende Holztreppe hinunter, um in der Küche das mittlerweile kalte Frühstück und eine kleine Notiz zu finden, dass sein Vater wohl etwas "Superspannendes" entdeckt hätte und erst spät nach Hause käme. Lustlos stocherte er in seinen Pfannkuchen herum, bis er sie dann doch widerwillig aß. Nicht weil sie nicht schmeckten, nein, es war einfach diese Atmosphäre hier, die einem die Lust an so ziemlich allem vergehen ließ. In den ersten Tagen seines Aufenthalts war er noch durch die leeren Gassen Kjedelumps gestreift, hatte sich dabei gefühlt wie ein Fremder im eigenen Land, wie ein Lebender im Reich der Toten. Somit hatte er sich dann doch lieber darauf beschränkt, zu Hause zu bleiben und mit allerlei hirnzerstörenden Fernsehprogrammen irgendwie durch den Tag zu kommen. Nichts anderes heute. Die Stunden schlichen nahezu dahin, es war fast als würde sogar die Zeit an diesem Ort vor Lethargie ermüden. Irgendwann, im Fernsehen stritt sich grad eine arbeitslose Mutter mit ihrer schwangeren Teenagertochter, hatte es zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu regnen begonnen. Das klare Wasser bemühte sich, den Staub der Jahrhunderte aus dem Ort zu spülen, doch es würde versagen. Regelmäßig hämmerten die Tropfen gegen die Fenster des Hauses, prallten wie kleine Geschosse dagegen, um dann entmutigt ihre Reise gen Boden anzutreten. Plitsch Platsch. Plitsch Platsch Bumm. Plitsch Platsch. Moment mal? Hatte es grade irgendwo geknallt. Oder hatte sein Geist nur Geräusche in die Monotonie interpretiert? Bumm Bumm. ''Da war es wieder. Unverkennbar. Es hörte sich mehr wie ein Klopfen an. Schnell sah er sich um. Klopfte womöglich jemand gegen ein Fenster? Nein, alle zeigten bloß die Straße, an der das Haus lag, sogar die selbe Tristesse spiegelten sie wieder. ''Bumm Bumm. Die Tür! Wie blöd war er denn eigentlich, dass er da nicht sofort dran gedacht hatte. Also erhob er sich vom kuschligen Sofa und tapste über die alten Holzdielen. Das schützende Licht wich immer mehr einer alles überstrahlenden Dunkelheit, die ihn wie eine überfürsorgliche Mutter in den Arm nahm, ohne erkennbare Absicht ihn je weder gehen zu lassen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon Abend war. Bumm Bumm Bumm.'' Da war es wieder. Diesmal eindringlicher. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, es war eine Mischung aus wohligem Schauder und ergreifender Angst. Langsam hatten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt, er konnte schon die Konturen der Tür ausmachen. Sie war zum großen Teil aus einer Art milchigem Glas gemacht, wodurch ein wenig des bläulichen Dämmerlichts in den Flur schien. Sie ließ ihn alles im Raum erkennen, die Treppe, das alte Klavier, ein paar Schränke. Doch viel interessanter war der andere Blick, den sie freigab. Den auf die Umrisse der Straße. Und auf die dunkle Silhouette, die direkt vor der Tür stand. ''Bumm Bumm Bumm. '' Er war wie erstarrt. Was sollte er tun? Noch nie hatte in dieser gottverlassenen Einöde jemand an die Tür geklopft. Es war ja generell wenig Besuch hier gewesen, aber die paar Gäste, die sie gehabt hatten, hatten geklingelt. So rückständig war Kjedelump dann doch nicht. Noch während Erik überlegte, was er zu tun hatte, ertönte ein neues Geräusch. ''Wummwummwumm. ''Was war das denn? ''Wummwummwumm. ''Erst beim zweiten Mal erkannte er es. Jemand rüttelte an der Tür! Wo vorher noch Angst und Schauder eine friedliche Doppelherrschaft führten, herrschte nun die Tyrannei der Panik. ''Wummwummwumm. ''Unweigerlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. Was sollte er tun? Wirklich viel zu erkennen war ja nicht: Er konnte eine dunkle Gestalt auf der anderen Seite der Tür ausmachen, von der Statur her wahrscheinlich ein Mann. Das war alles. Er wagte es kaum zu atmen, denn das Echo seines Atems kam immer wieder wie ein Hauchen aus einer anderen Welt zu ihm zurück. Er stand kurz da, die Silhouette vor der Tür fixierend, bis er bemerkte, dass Ruhe eingekehrt war. Was war eigentlich grad geschehen? Er hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen, das Klopfen gehört, dann war er...ein Geräusch riss ihn aus den Gedanken. ''Knack. ''Die Tür ging auf. Der Mensch, das Wesen, was immer es auch war, jetzt war es im Haus. "''Far!", schrie Erik in dem Moment, als helles Licht den Raum flutete. "Kannst du nicht aufmachen?", fragte eine Stimme, mehr belustigt als verärgert. Kurz rieb Erik sich die Augen, dann blickte er in das lächelnde Gesicht eines bärtigen Mannes, die Augen durchdringend und so dunkel wie das Haar, die Haut vom Wetter gegerbt. Er sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Vaters. "Hast du keine Schlüssel?", schrie Erik durch den Raum, noch völlig aufgebracht, die Panik sich nur langsam von ihrem Thron verkriechend. "Doch klar." Er schien etwas irritiert. "Aber es hat geregnet und als ich sie nicht gleich gefunden habe dachte ich, mein liebenswürdiger Sohn könnte vielleicht eine Tür öffnen." Natürlich hatte er sie nicht gefunden. Eriks Vater, Björn Leifson, der erfolgreiche Archäologe, war gemeinhin dafür bekannt, unheilbar chaotisch zu sein. Erik atmete lautstark aus. Sofort nutzte sein Vater die kleine Pause, um den bevorstehenden Streit abzuwenden. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten. Wir haben etwas entdeckt." Oh super. Sie hatten etwas entdeckt. Mit den Jahren hatte sich Erik an derlei Aussagen gewöhnt. Am Anfang hatte er die Euphorie seines Vater noch geteilt, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass es sich meistens nur um einen Zinken aus dem Kamm von Gräfin Lure oder sonst wem handelte. "Ach, und was?", fragte er, ohne sein Desinteresse sonderlich zu verbergen. Nun nahm der Blick seines Vaters etwas verschlagenes an. Vielsagend deutete er auf den Raum und flüsterte: "Nicht hier." Großartig, jetzt kam auch noch sein Verfolgungswahn durch. Doch diesmal war es anders. Irgendetwas an seiner Art weckte nun doch Eriks Neugier. Bei all der Langeweile hier hätte er sich wahrscheinlich eh auch über einen Kamm gefreut. Doch er hatte ein Gefühl, als wäre das hier was größeres. Dieses wurde auch prompt bestätigt, als sein alter Herr verschwörerisch raunte: " Es ist quasi ein Geheimnis." Millionenfach brach sich das Scheinwerferlicht im feinen Sprühregen. Das dazugehörige Auto humpelte über die Straße, die eher den Charakter eines besseren Trampelpfads hatte. Mittlerweile war es schon wieder eine Stunde her, dass der begeisterte Forscher Erik ins Auto gescheucht hatte, um dann, aufgeregt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, loszufahren. Sie hatten sich kurz angeschwiegen und der Melodie des aufgezogenen Sturms gelauscht. Dann hatte Erik gefragt, wohin sie denn überhaupt fuhren. "Erinnerst du dich noch, warum wir hergekommen sind?", hatte sein Vater gefragt. Rein rhetorisch, denn er wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort. "Ein guter Kollege von mir hat hier, im Nordland, Ruinen einer Siedlung gefunden, die viel älter ist, als sie, nun ja, sein dürfte. Schon immer haben wir uns gefragt, warum speziell diese Region während des Zeitalters der Wikinger so gemieden wurde. Dies könnte die finale Antwort sein. Wir stehen so kurz vor dem Durchbruch." "Aber wenn er Ruinen gefunden habt, bedeutet das dann nicht eigentlich, dass die Wikinger einfach auch hier waren und ihr es bloß nicht wusstet?" "Das haben wir am Anfang auch gedacht." "Und warum jetzt nicht mehr?" Daraufhin hatte ihn sein Vater kurz angesehen, wieder mit diesem abenteuerlustigen, wissenden Blick. "Wie gesagt. Wir haben da was entdeckt." Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens tauchte inmitten des grellen Scheinwerferlichts plötzlich ein Zaun auf. Plötzlich standen sie direkt vor einem Tor mit kleinem Führerhäuschen davor. Erik war verwundert. Diese ganze Situation hier wirkte so surreal, mitten in der nordischen Idylle, in diesem unberührten Wald in den Bergen, kaum einen Steinwurf vom Fjord entfernt, hier wirkte diese Anlage mehr wie ein Ufo aus einer anderen Welt. Während er die Umgebung noch auf sich wirken ließ, hatte sein Vater schon sein Fenster hinuntergelassen und reichte seinen Ausweis hinüber in das kleine Häuschen. Der dortige Beamte musterte ihn kurz, dann gab er ihm das Papier zurück. Erik konnte einen kurzen Blick auf das Schildchen an seinem Revers erhaschen. Departementet for forskning og høyere utdanning. Das Forschungsministerium hatte hier alles abgeriegelt? Es war anscheinend wirklich was Wichtiges. Langsam rumpelten sie über den unebenen Boden zu einer hastig planierten Freifläche, die anscheinend als Parkplatz dienen sollte. Mit einem Ruck kamen sie zum Stehen und stiegen aus dem Wagen aus. Eriks Schuhe schmatzten, als er über den schlammigen Boden lief, seinem Vater hinterher, hinein ins Ungewisse. Sie mussten nicht besonders weit gehen, schon standen sie vor einem Container, der, wie Björn es erklärte, eine Art Behelfshauptquartier darstellen sollte. Mit der Anweisung, Erik solle doch bitte kurz warten, verschwand er in die Zentrale. Noch bevor er sich wirklich Gedanken machen konnte, was sein Vater vorhatte, hörte er schon ein mechanisches Quietschen, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag. Was war da passiert? Was ging denn da vor sich? Noch während ihm diese Fragen durch den Geist schwirrten, wusste er, was passiert war. Ein Hebel war umgelegt worden. Denn plötzlich erhellten gefühlt tausende, bis kurz vorher in der Schwärze der Nacht verborgene, Scheinwerfer das gesamte Areal. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war atemberaubend. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen war die düstere Nacht zum hellen Tag gemacht worden. Aus unzähligen kleinen Lampen flutete Licht und erstrahlte alles auf eine Weise, die selbst die Sonne neidisch machen würde. Es war faszinierend. So sehr, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie sein Vater wieder neben ihn trat, selbst gebannt von der Situation. Denn was sie nun sehen konnten war ungleich atemberaubender als die technische Leistung, die ihnen ebendies ermöglichte. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine gigantische Ausgrabungsstätte, aus dem Boden ragten die Ruinen längst verlassener Häuser. Einige bestanden nur noch aus den nackten Grundmauern, andere sahen aus, als wäre ihr Besitzer grade erst gegangen. Auffällig war, dass sich das gesamte Dorf, oder was immer es gewesen war, in Kreisform um einen freien Platz in der Mitte erstreckte. Es schien fast, als wären diese kleinen Holzhütten Planeten, kreisend um die große Leere in der Mitte. Womöglich hatte sich dort einst auch ein Gebäude befunden, vielleicht der Palast eines Jarls, der vorchristlichen Herrscher Norwegens. "Was ist mit der Freifläche dort passiert?", fragte Erik, gar nicht wirklich im Bewusstsein, dass seine eigene Stimme sprach. "Was soll da passiert sein?" Er sah seinen Vater an. In dessen Augen blitzte dieser Ausdruck auf, der zeigte, dass es genau so lief wie er es wollte. Sein mächtiger Bart wölbte sich über seinem breiten Grinsen. "Naja, der ist doch leer?" Das Grinsen wurde nun so breit, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft aussah. "Sieh genauer hin, mein Sohn." Er hatte sich angestrengt, hatte wirklich versucht etwas zu erkennen, war näher rangegangen, hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen, doch es hatte nicht geholfen. Das Lächeln seines Vaters war noch einmal um ein kleines Stück größer geworden, dann waren sie zu dem Platz gegangen. Wenn man direkt davor stand, wirkte die Geisterstadt noch eindrucksvoller. Wenn man durch ihre Gassen ging war es fast, als würde sie einen verschlingen und in einer anderen Zeit absetzen wollen. Wenn man sie betrat merkte man, wie klein die eigene Existenz doch war. Wie ein Staubkorn im Universum. Das alles traf auf ihn ein, als sie sich durch den Ort bahnten. Man konnte richtig spüren, wie hier einst das Leben pulsiert hatte. Und grade in dem Moment, in dem er schon befürchtete sie hätten sich verlaufen, da war plötzlich alles hinter ihnen. Der Platz war sogar noch größer, als er aus der Ferne gewirkt hatte. Es war eine geebnete Erdfläche, völlig unbebaut, doch keineswegs leer. Denn erst jetzt, als er schon fast davor stand, erkannte er, dass mitten im Zentrum ein Stein stand. Nun ja, eher ein Megalith, gut 1,50m groß und über und über mit Runen beschrieben. "Ist es das, was ihr gefunden habt?", fragte Erik, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. "Ja, das ist unsere Entdeckung." Die Augen seines Vaters glitzerten. "Komm, wir sehen ihn uns genauer an." Daraufhin gingen sie die noch verbliebenen Schritte, bis das Relikt direkt vor ihnen aufragte. Der aufgeregte Forscher kniete sich nieder und sein Sohn tat es ihm gleich. So konnte man jede Zeile der feinsäuberlich in den harten Fels geritzten Schriftzeichen erkennen. Es war beeindruckend, aber so großartig nun auch wieder nicht. Noch vor ein paar Jahrzehnten hatte die Runen in manchen Teilen Skandinaviens zum Alltagsleben gehört und ständig fand man irgendwelche neuen Schriften. "Aber Papa, was daran ist jetzt so unglaublich besonders?" "Nun ja." Björn machte eine Kunstpause, als würde er jedes folgende Wort sorgfältig wählen. Doch weiter kam er mit seiner Erklärung gar nicht. Denn grade, als er wieder ansetzen wollte, schallte ein gellender, unerträglich schmerzerfüllter Schrei über die gesamte Anlage. Stille. Sie legte sich über den Platz wie das Kissen eines Mörders über das Gesicht seines Opfers. Sie war erdrückend, drohte die Luft zu nehmen und hatte etwas vollkommen Irreales. Sie war wie ein Betrüger, als wolle sie vortäuschen, dass nichts passiert war. Für einen kurzen Moment hätte man wahrscheinlich eine Feder zu Boden fallen hören können. Nicht einmal das gleichmäßige Geräusch des menschlichen Atems war zu vernehmen, niemand wagte auch nur die kleinste Bewegung. Wie ein grausames Königspaar regierten kalte Angst und trügerische Ruhe. Dann brach die Hölle los. Die gesamte Anlage befand sich plötzlich in Aufruhr. Niemand wusste wirklich was passiert war, aber alle wussten, was sie wollten: bloß weg. Einige wenige Mutige rannten in die Richtung, aus sehr die den Schrei vermuteten, doch der Großteil verlor sich schon bald im unübersehbaren Gewirr der Gänge. Andere wieder wollten helfen, wurden aber von der aufgeschreckten Masse einfach mitgerissen. Viele der Anwohner hier, die man als Arbeiter rekrutiert hatte, waren noch enorm abergläubisch. Als solche hatten sie generell Vorbehalte gegenüber dem Vorhaben gehabt, sie sahen darin eine 'Beleidigung der Ahnen'. Einige hatten sich von guten Argumenten und vor allem Geld doch davon überzeugen lassen, jedoch nicht ohne ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. In dieser Lage war auch ein einfacher Schrei nicht das Anzeichen eines Unfalls, es war ein böses Omen. Und mitten in diesem heillosen Durcheinander stand Erik. Am liebsten hätte er sich von dem Strom mitreißen lassen, der wie eine Welle gegen die Ausgänge brandete, doch sein Vater war verschwunden und würde garantiert nicht einfach so das Gelände verlassen. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach rumstehen konnte er nicht, so viel stand fest. Irgendjemand würde ihn in Panik umhauen, und würde er erst mal auf dem Boden liegen gäbe es kein Entkommen mehr. Gehen konnte er auch nicht, denn selbst wenn er sich dazu entscheiden würde, ohne seinen Vater käme er nicht von hier weg. Denn der hatte ja den Autoschlüssel. Also gab es nur eine Option. Musste das wirklich sein? Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die nicht abebben wollende Masse an Arbeitern und fand sich kurz darauf in einem relativ leeren Gang wieder. Ein Einheimischer, das Gesicht vor Angst nahezu verzerrt, stürzte noch an ihm vorbei, dann schien all der Lärm wie ein dumpfes Geräusch aus einer anderen Welt. Was machten all diese Leute eigentlich hier? Mittlerweile musste es schon Nacht sein, Erik schätzte so zwischen neun und zehn Uhr abends. Er würde seinen Vater fragen müssen wenn er ihn gefunden hatte. Dann ging er los, hinein in das Gewirr aus schmalen Gassen und breiten Straßen, ohne auch nur zu ahnen was heute Nacht noch alles passieren würde. Mittlerweile war von all dem Aufruhr nichts mehr zu spüren. Er lief schon ein paar Minuten und stapfte wie eine verlorene Seele über die jahrhundertelang unbenutzten Wege. Die Hütten schienen sich, sofern sie keine völligen Ruinen waren, alle bis aufs Detail zu gleichen, und so dauerte es nicht lang bis er sich völlig verlaufen hatte. Hätte er doch einfach stehen bleiben sollen? Sein Vater suchte doch bestimmt schon nach ihm. War das vielleicht doch eine dumme Idee gewesen? Gedankenverloren, ja fast mechanisch. setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es interessierte ihn nicht mal mehr, warum er überhaupt lief, er tat es einfach. Er lief und lief. Mitten in eine Wand hinein. Der dumpfe Aufprall holte ihn, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, schlagartig zurück in die reale Welt. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf. Schnell tastete er nach der Stelle, an der er sich gestoßen hatte. Das würde eine dicke Beule werden, doch was ihn viel mehr beunruhigte, war, dass seine Hand in etwas Nasses gegriffen hatte. Langsam, fast zögerlich, hielt er sie vor seine Augen. Er blickte mitten in die hellrote Flüssigkeit, den Saft des Lebens, sah das Blut. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Moment mal, da war ja auch was an der Wand! So stark hatte er sich nicht verletzt. Sein Blick wurde wieder klar, nicht unbedingt zu seinem Vorteil. "Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm. Die ganze Wand war über und über besudelt mit der klebrigen Flüssigkeit. Das konnte definitiv nicht von ihm kommen, an einigen Stellen hatte es schon die Schwärze des erloschenen Lebens angenommen. Aber wo kam es dann her. Es musste von irgendwo weiter oben kommen, doch wollte er das wirklich sehen? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Trotzdem hob sich sein Blick langsam. Sein gesamter Geist sträubte sich davor, er wollte es nicht, er wollte umdrehen und rennen. Aber er konnte es nicht stoppen. Was war hier los? In einem Ausbruch von Verzweiflung schloss er seine Augen, sein Kopf hob sich noch ein wenig, dann stand er still. Alles war plötzlich so still. Er stand zwar noch keine Minute hier, aber es kam ihm vor wie mehrere Stunden. Konnte er es wagen? Vielleicht war es auch nur Farbe. Ja, wahrscheinlich waren die Häuser einst bemalt und sollten in ihren Originalzustand zurückversetzt werden. Klang einleuchtend. Das musste es sein. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus, dann schlug er seine Lider auf. Und blickte direkt in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht einer Frau. Er wollte schreien. Er wollte, dass alle ihn hören würden. Er wollte, dass sie kämen. Er wollte hier nicht allein sein. Aber er konnte nicht. Sein Mund war geöffnet, sein Gesicht verzerrt, doch kein Geräusch erklang. Es war, als hätte jemand einen merkwürdigen Spiegel durch die Landschaft gezogen, sie beide mit den grässlichsten Fratzen, erfüllt von Angst. Zwar war sie eine Frau, doch das machte keinen Unterschied aus. Es war etwas anderes. Denn er besaß einen Körper, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Der Kopf der einst hübschen Frau hing einsam und allein an einem Balken des Hauses, dort wo ihr Hals hätte sein sollen sah man nur einen Stummel. Die Luft- und Speiseröhre ragten heraus wie zwei gefräßige Würmer aus einem Apfel, und das Blut war anscheinend wie ein Wasserfall herausgeflossen. Nun bildete es verkrustet eine Art Lack, der dem Ganzen eine noch merkwürdigere Atmosphäre gab. Erik musste würgen. Er beugte sich vornüber und wollte grad seinen Mageninhalt über den Boden ergießen. Aber plötzlich war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Es war nur ein winziger Gedanke. Ein kleines Wort das plötzlich durch seinen Kopf schwirrte. Wer? ''Wer hatte das getan? Und viel wichtiger noch: Wo war er jetzt? Hektisch sah er sich um. Nichts. Was für ein Glück. Er wollte grad erleichtert aufatmen, als sich ein Arm um seine Schulter legte. "Faszinierend nicht wahr?", fragte eine kratzende Männerstimme neben ihm. Es war irgendein Akzent, irgendetwas südländisches. Aber das war ihm in dem Moment auch völlig egal. Könnte das der Mörder sein? Wenn ja, dann war es ihm egal. "Ein alter nordischer Brauch, es war normal die abgeschlagenen Köpfe seiner Feinde aufzuhängen. Ziemlich beeindruckend." Erik begann zu schwitzen. Was war hier los? Eine unangenehme Stille entstand und obwohl er es nicht wagte sich zu bewegen, spürte er richtig wie sein Gesprächspartner ihn fordernd ansah. "Ja, äh, sehr interessant auf jeden Fall, Mr..." " Illiricos. Scotos Illiricos. Wie auch immer, wir sollten vielleicht der Polizei Bescheid geben. Danach bring ich dich dann zu deinem Vater." Moment Mal. Der wollte zur Polizei? Und dann wollte er Erik zu seinem Vater bringen? Mr Illiricos war schon einige Schritte gegangen, bis Erik langsam begann hinter ihm her zu trotten. Jetzt, da er ihn ansah, bemerkte er auch, dass er in einen weißen Kittel gekleidet war, wie es bei Ärzten oft der Fall war. Das alles wurde echt merkwürdiger und merkwürdiger. Gierig stürzte er den warmen Kaffee herunter. Sein Oberkörper war immer noch in die orangene Decke gehüllt, die man ihm bei der Polizei gegeben hatte. Jetzt saß er hier in der 'Zentrale', diesem besser ausgebauten Container. Eilig hatte man ein paar Tische zusammengerückt, um genug Platz für alle Anwesenden zu schaffen. Im Moment hingen alle schweigend ihren Gedanken nach: Björn war dabei, irgendwelche wirren Notizen auf Papier niederzuschreiben, der für die Aufklärung des Mordes verantwortliche Kommissar starrte nur in die Leere und schien geistig an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein. Der griechische Wissenschaftler, welcher sich als Experte für antike Schrift vorgestellt hatte, blickte fasziniert auf sein Smartphone, als sei es die neuste Erfindung der Welt. Generell war nichts mehr von dem komischen Verhalten, das er vorhin gezeigt hatte, zu spüren gewesen. Sie waren schweigend zur Polizei gegangen, dort hatte er sachlich, aber auch mit völlig neutraler Stimme, den gesamten Vorfall geschildert. Nichts, was einen jetzt bei einem weltfremden Wissenschaftler überraschen würde. Nachdem Erik alle im Raum gemustert hatte, blickte auch er gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Sein Vater war überglücklich gewesen, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Solche Gefühlsausbrühe war er gar nicht gewohnt. Klar, der Schock über die Entdeckung der Leiche saß tief bei Erik, aber er kam überraschend gut damit klar. Sein Vater machte sich viel mehr Sorgen als nötig. Doch ein Stuhl in dem kleinen Raum war auch noch frei. Wer dort wohl Platz nehmen würde? Wie um sofort seine Frage zu beantworten, schwang die Tür auf und zwei breite, ganz in schwarz gekleidete Bodyguards betraten den Raum. Sie flankierten die Tür und machten somit Platz für einen hünenhaften Anzugträger, mit kräftigem blonden Haar, tiefblauen Augen und einem so weißen Zahnpastalächeln, dass er das Licht der behelfsmäßigen Neonröhren fast vollständig zu reflektieren schien. "Guten Abend meine Herren. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Thor Aasfeld, meines Zeichens Forschungsminister." Was ging denn hier ab? Erst gibt es eine mysteriöse Entdeckung, dann wird eine Frau umgebracht und schlussendlich taucht der norwegische Minister für Forschung und Hochschulwesen hier auf? Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief und er war mittendrin. In der nächsten Stunde stellten sich alle kurz vor, dann trug der Polizist, Kommissar Lysstråle, die ersten Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen vor. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei dem Opfer um eine der einheimischen Arbeiter, sie starb durch das gewaltsame Abtrennen des Kopfes vom Rest des Körpers. Anscheinend entstand dies aber nicht durch einen Schnitt oder ähnliches, dem Pathologen zufolge wurde sie regelrecht auseinandergerissen. Wie genau das möglich sein sollte, da tappten sie bis jetzt noch im Dunkeln. Er wurde allerdings nicht müde zu betonen, dass man einen erneuten 'Anschlag', wie er formulierte, nicht ausschließen konnte und er dementsprechend wenig davon hielte, Zivilisten am laufenden Verfahren zu beteiligen. Er war in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen und gab, wie so viele auch, den Wissenschaftlern die Schuld an dem Unglück. Doch das behielt er lieber für sich. Danach musste Erik seine Erlebnisse Revue passieren lassen. "...und dann bin ich, nun ja, gegen diese Wand gelaufen. Ich hab mir den Kopf gestoßen und natürlich gleich hin gefasst, so aus Reflex. Da hatte ich dann plötzlich Blut an der Hand, fand ich halt erschreckend und bin dann erst mal ein bisschen zurückgetaumelt. Und in dem Moment sah ich das.." Irgendwo schrie jemand. Er hielt kurz inne und lauschte. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, anscheinend hatten sie es nicht gehört. Bildete er sich jetzt schon Sachen ein? "...sah ich das Blut an der Wand. In dem Moment bin ich völlig erstarrt, war ja klar, dass so viel nicht von mir..." Noch ein Schrei. Dieses Mal näher dran. Wieder hielt er inne, doch nun hatten es alle gehört. Wieder herrschte Stille. Dann plötzlich lief alles schief. Von draußen hörte man mehr Schreie. Befehle wurden gebrüllt, Motoren gestartet. Dann peitschte ein Schuss durch die Nacht. Die Bodyguards sahen sich kurz fragend an, während der Polizist schon zur Tür hechtete. Schließlich waren es seine Männer, und was immer da los war, es klang ganz und gar nicht gut. Der Rest im Raum war mehr oder weniger ratlos, auch wenn man die Anspannung und aufkeimende Panik fast schmecken konnte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Kommissar Lysstråle stürzte auf sie zu, als er hinaussehen konnte stutzte er kurz, dann rannte er weiter. Die beiden Leibwächter folgten ihm, ihre Pistolen im Anschlag. Was zur Hölle war da los? Mittlerweile konnte man auch Hunde jaulen hören, immer mehr Menschen schrien haltlos durcheinander. "Erik!" Erst als sein Vater ihn rief merkte er richtig, dass er aufgestanden war und sich auf die Tür zubewegte. Er musste einfach wissen was dort vor sich ging. Fast hatte er den Rahmen erreicht, da erzitterte die Erde. Er fiel zu Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie alle zu Boden gingen. Der Minister stöhnte auf. Wie betäubt hörte Erik seinen Vater Anweisungen bellen, anscheinend war der Regierungsbeamte verletzt. Sollte er helfen? Was könnte er denn da draußen schon anrichten? Noch bevor er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte bebte die Erde erneut. Panisch suchte er nach etwas zum Festkrallen, ruderte kurz hilflos auf dem Boden liegend herum, bekam dann aber den Türrahmen zu fassen. Er zog sich ran und hatte nun freie Sicht. Sein Atem stockte. Das war einfach unmöglich. Es war eine wahre Symphonie des Chaos. Menschen schrien, Schüsse wurden abgegeben und alles wurde unterstrichen von den Geräuschen aufeinandertreffender Metallteile sowie dem Sound tausender ineinandergreifender Zahnräder. Zwischen all den von Todesangst ergriffenen Leuten ragte eine Maschine in die Höhe, fast doppelt so groß wie Erik. Sie war gefertigt aus bräunlich schimmerndem Metall und hatte eine humanoide Form. Ihre gewaltigen Stützen erinnerten an Beine, dazwischen befand sich eine Art Torso. Die Arme dieses Dings wirbelten durch die Luft, einer glich einem menschlichen Arm bis ins Detail, der andere hatte anstatt der fünffingrigen Hand die Schneide einer überdimensionalen Doppelaxt. Und auf diesem über und über mit Runen beschrifteten Körper thronte eine Art Kopf, der unter anderen Umständen jeden kultivierten Menschen mit seiner außerordentlichen Kunstfertigkeit begeistert hätte. Das Gesicht zeigte das perfekte Ebenbild der Grimasse eines kämpfenden Kriegers, von dessen Gesicht ein stählerner Bart im Wind wehte. Dieser 'Roboter' bewegte sich noch dazu mit einer solchen Agilität und Geschmeidigkeit, dass Erik kurz die Angst, die er empfinden müsste, vergaß und staunend innehielt. Erst ein schreiender, schon beinloser Polizist, der gerade durch die Luft geschleudert wurde holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell rannte er zurück in das schützende Häuschen. Die beiden Wissenschaftler knieten neben dem Politiker und versorgten die Platzwunde, die er sich irgendwie an der Schläfe eingehandelt hatte. "Da draußen..", schrie Erik. Alle sahen ihn an. "Da draußen ist ein riesiger kämpfender Roboter." Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Dann wurde er rot im Gesicht. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", brüllte er. "Was fällt dir ein in einer solchen Situation Witze zu machen." Völlig verblüfft stotterte er: "A-aber Papa, das ist kein Witz, da ist wirklich..." Sein Vater wollte wieder schreien, da erzitterte der Boden erneut. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Viel intensiver. Er blickte zur Tür, um zu erfahren was dort vor sich ging, aber ein metallisches Bein versperrte seine Sicht. Die eingeritzten Runen glühten hellblau als das Zittern einer einzigen gigantischen Erschütterung wich. Er sah sich um und bemerkte dann die Ursache dafür. In der Decke zeichnete sich eine riesige Pranke ab. Für einen Moment stand die Zeit still. Eriks Augen weiteten sich. Draußen hatten die Schreie aufgehört, ein paar wenige Schüsse hallten noch durch die Nacht, wie die verzweifelten Schreie eines Totgeweihten. Er wartete ab. Er konnte zwar nicht wie all die anderen außerhalb der Hütte sehen, wie sich die monströse, gusseiserne Hand bedächtig von dem kleinen Container erhob, doch er spürte, als sie mit der Wucht eines Meteors wieder hinunterfuhr. Das gesamte Zimmer erzitterte erneut, doch viel beunruhigender waren die Geräusche, die sich zu dem dumpfen Knall des Aufpralls gesellten. Wie aus den Hälsen hunderter kleiner Dämonen ertönte von überall ein metallisches Knacken und Ächzen. Man konnte den Todeskampf des behelfsmäßigen Hauptquartiers richtig mitfühlen. Dann war Ruhe, doch alle wussten was kommen würde. Sie alle hatten in diesem Moment einen Gedanken, doch noch bevor irgendeiner ihm weiter nachgehen konnte, brüllte Eriks Vater ihn so laut er konnte: ''Raus! Alle raus hier! ''Da meldete sich Eriks Zweifel zu Wort. Sollte er das tun? Der Ausgang wurde größtenteils von dem massiven Bein dieses Ungetüms versperrt, gab es überhaupt Entkommen? Der Container würde sicher standhalten. Natürlich würde er das. Aber noch während er sich der Illusion von Sicherheit hingab, übernahm sein Überlebensinstinkt die Kontrolle und so dauerte es kurz, bis er bemerkte dass er lief. Direkt auf die Tür zu. Die versperrte Tür. Wütend begann er gegen das glänzende Metall zu hämmern. Er schrie. Schrie sich die ganze Angst und die Wut raus, den ganzen Hass auf diesen Ort und alles was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Ein Schrei aus purer Verzweiflung, der nicht mehr bewirkte, als die gedämpften Echos seiner Schläge zu übertönen. Auch die anderen waren neben ihn getreten. Der Minister befand sich noch immer dem Delirium nah, Björn stützte ihn mühselig, doch sein Blick war leer geworden. Erik steigerte sich in seine Rage, er wollte hier raus! Konnte dieses verdammte Mistvieh nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen? Was sollte denn dieser Müll! Immer hatte er versucht sein Bestes zu geben, hatte sich an die meisten Regeln gehalten, war immer nett und freundlich, er war ein guter Mensch gewesen, und das war jetzt der Dank? Das sollte es sein? Sein Schrei wurde lauter. Der griechische Wissenschaftler neben ihm beobachtete ihn mit derselben kalten Berechnung, die er schon den ganzen Tag zeigte. Eriks Fäuste taten weh, Tränen traten in seine Augen, seine Stimme kratzte, doch er wollte seinen Willen zeigen. Er wollte nicht aufhören. Vermutlich hätte er auch gar nicht gekonnt. Und so schrie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ungläubig starrte der Kommissar auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Er stand gute zehn Meter vom eigentlichen Geschehen entfernt, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wieder hob der mechanische Riese seine monströse Hand, wieder herrschte diese trügerische Stille. Diese dämlichen Wissenschaftler! Von vornerein hatte man sie gewarnt hier zu graben, aber sie hatten nicht hören wollen. Sie hatten sich stattdessen gradewegs ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Er wusste zwar nicht, wo dieses Ding herkam, mit seiner bronzenen Oberfläche und den leuchtenden Runen, doch es schien eine Mission zu verfolgen. Und sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wäre Irrsinn gewesen. Die Insassen der Hütte waren ja eh alle geflüchtet, er hatte vorhin den Jungen gesehen. Es würde also niemand verletzt werden. Der Wind trug die Geräusche des Waldes an sein Ohr. Anscheinend waren auch die Tiere beunruhigt. Er hörte etwas, dass aus nächster Nähe ein infernalisches Gebrüll sein musste, ihn aber nur als schwacher Hauch erreichte. Für einen Moment bildete er sich ein, Wörter zu hören. Sicherlich nur Einbildung, wer sollte schon mitten im Wald schreien? ''...deinen verdammten Fuß hier weg! Er erstarrte. Das waren Wörter. Aber was sollte das bedeuten? Er hörte genauer hin. Jetzt hau schon ab du eiserne Ausgeburt der Hölle, du Drecks... ''Das waren Wörter gewesen. Er blickte jetzt in die Richtung, aus der der Wind kam. Blickte in den finsteren Wald, der in der Nacht wie das Tor zu einer anderen Dimension schien. Er sah direkt in die tiefe Schwärze fernab des Lichts. Aber er sah auch die helle Wand des Metallcontainers, die sich am Rand seines Blicks versteckte. Sein Atem stockte, sein Kopf war leer. Dann begriff er. Da waren noch Menschen drin! Aber wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch...nur den Jungen gesehen. Schnell sah er sich um. Den dummen Jungen, den der Polizist nun nicht mal mehr entdecken konnte. Verdammt! Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die anderen schienen nichts zu hören, sie waren mehr mit ihrer eigenen Panik beschäftigt. Einer der Bodyguards lag stöhnend auf dem Boden, der andere rührte sich schon nicht mehr. Was in der Position, in der er lag, wohl eh schwierig gewesen wäre. Also blieb die Arbeit mal wieder an ihm hängen. Was sollte er tun? Eine wirkliche Idee hatte er jetzt nicht. Dann eben den einfachsten Weg. Die erste Kugel war hektisch abgefeuert, sie ging meilenweit daneben. Plötzlich blickten ihn alle an. Dieses Monstrum hatte seine Hand nun weit über den glänzenden Kopf gehoben und hielt inne. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Der zweite Schuss traf eine Schulter. Noch war die Hand in der Luft. "Hey!" Würde Geschrei etwas bringen? "Du hast mich schon gehört, du billiger Kaffeekocher!" Verstand dieses Ding ihn überhaupt? "Komm leg dich mit einem von deiner Art an! Sein Name ist Colt!" Die Hand verharrte regungslos in der Luft. "Na, Angst? Willst wohl nicht verlieren, du jämmerlicher Haufen Altmetall!" Keine Regung. Offensichtlich war die Idee wirklich nicht so berauschend gewesen. Da fiel ihm der Film ein, den er mit seinem Sohn zu dessen 18. Geburtstag gesehen hatte. Irgendein Alienkram. Dort hatte der tragische Held die Aufmerksamkeit des Weltraumkraken auf sich gewinnen müssen und es erst geschafft, indem er dessen Abstammung durch den Schmutz gezogen hatte? Aber das war doch nur eine lächerliche Hollywoodproduktion gewesen. Sowas passierte einfach nicht in echt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, denn er wusste noch genau, wie das für den Helden ausgegangen war. Die Hand vibrierte leicht. Er hatte keine Wahl. "Na du Blechbüchse, glaubst du deine Erbauer sind jetzt stolz auf sich? Auf ihr dreckiges, hässliches Maschinenkind? Ich sehe hier keinen, weißt du warum? Weil sich niemand für dich interessiert! Du bist nur eine bessere Waschmaschine!" Der Kommissar zitterte. Dann sank die Hand. Ganz langsam und ruhig, geschmeidiger als bei den meisten Menschen. Das Vieh bewegte sich. Es drehte sich um. Der Boden erbebte als es den ersten Schritt machte. Auf den mutigen Polizisten zu. Seine glühenden Augen lagen im Schatten der kupfernen Augenbrauen. Er war wirklich beeindruckend detailgetreu. Lysstråle bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Gefangenen in die Freiheit stürmten. Er war zu fixiert auf das Ungetüm, das mittlerweile ganz nah an ihn herangetreten war. Kurz sah es ihn an. ''Zack. ''Blitzschnell hatte seine Hand nach ihm geschlagen. Plötzlich konnte der Kommissar fliegen. Er wurde seltsam ruhig, er wusste was kommen würde. Es hieß, das Leben würde in so einem Moment an einem vorbeiziehen. Und das tat es auch. Einen Augenblick später traf er die Bäume. Wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man sein Genick brechen hören. Dann sah die Monstrosität sich um und stürmte los. Rannte weg von der Menschenmenge, hinein ins Dorf. Lief an Erik vorbei. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Erik fühlte eine unnatürliche Kälte. Dann, als sei es das normalste der Welt, enthauptete es beinahe beiläufig im Vorbeirennen Eriks Vater. In Ermangelung eines besseren Ortes saßen die wenigen noch Anwesenden in einer der besser restaurierten Hütten an einer Art Tisch. Es war eigentlich ein Exponat, dazu gedacht, das Innere eines solchen Gebäudes besser zu simulieren, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Für Erik war sowieso nichts mehr wichtig. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Kopf seines Vaters zu Boden gefallen war. Hatte in seine kalten, noch eschrocken blickenden Augen gesehen. Und nun war er fort. Einfach tot. So konnte es doch nicht enden.Jetzt war er hier, in dieser erbärmlichen Baracke, mit dem merkwürdigen Wissenschaftler und dem verletzten Politiker. Alle anderen hatten es vorgezogen zu gehen, beziehungsweise davonzustürzen. Wieso er hier bleiben musste, wusste er eigentlich selbst nicht so recht. Aber er hätte eh nirgendwo anders hingekonnt. Verstärkung war wohl unterwegs, aber es würde dauern. Nachdem die örtliche Polizei von den Geschehnissen gehört hatte, weigerten sich vehement alle auch nur in die Nähe zu kommen. So musste die Staatsgewalt von außerhalb anrücken. Es war einfach unglaublich. Sein Vater war gestorben, aber niemand schien wirklich Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Um fair zu sein, genau so wenig hatte jemanden der tote Einsatzleiter interessiert. Was hatte es denn für einen Sinn? "...die Runen waren komplett identisch." Halbherzig hörte er der Konversation zwischen den beiden Männern wieder zu. "Ich weiß, Professor. Trotzdem können wir da jetzt nicht hingehen." "Warum denn bitte nicht?" "Es ist mitten im Zentrum, wir wären von überall angreifbar." "Ich bitte Sie, das sind wir hier ebenfalls! Aber die Runen könnten uns sagen, womit wir es zu tun haben." "Ich dachte, Professor..." Er sah Erik an, überlegte kurz und sprach weiter. "Ich dachte sie hätten es entschlüsselt." "Das Alphabet, ja. Es ist auch nicht besonders unterschiedlich von dem, was wir kennen. Wir konnten auch schon erste Zeilen lesen, es ist faszinierend, hier so etwas zu finden, damit hätte wohl wirklich keiner..." "Kommen Sie auf den Punkt!" "Wir haben noch nicht alles gelesen." Es war kurz ruhig. Dann meldete sich eine krächzende Stimme zu Wort. Eriks Stimme. Kurz war er von deren Klang selbst überrascht. Dann sagte er: "Könnte uns der Inhalt denn helfen?" Beide Männer sahen ihn verwundert an. Sie waren es wohl nicht gewohnt, ihre Angelegenheiten mit einem Teenager besprechen zu müssen. "Ja, äh, schon", sagte der Forscher. "Worauf warten wir dann noch? Darauf dass dieses Biest uns erledigt, bevor wir ihm zu Leibe rücken können?" Sie mussten das Gesagte kurz sacken lassen. Dann erwiderte der Minister, mehr überrumpelt als zustimmend: "Ja worauf eigentlich..." Das ließ sich der Grieche nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sofort sprang er auf, lief schon zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber im Rahmen nochmal um. Er sah Erik an, mit einem komischen Ausdruck im Blick. Vielleicht etwas wie Mitgefühl? "Möchtest du..äh...willst du lieber hier bleiben?" "Nein", gab er sofort zurück, "Dieses Ding hat meinen Vater getötet, ich komme mit." Der Minister wollte noch widersprechen, doch da waren sie beide schon zur Tür raus. Er sah sich die ganze Zeit um. Jeder Schatten, den er im Augenwinkel hatte, wurde in seinem Kopf sofort zum Umriss dieser Maschine, jedes Geräusch das er hörte machten seine Gedanken zum Knirschen der gewaltigen Füße auf dem sandigen Boden. Schon seit einer Viertelstunde standen sie nun um den mysteriösen Runenstein und Erik wurde mehr und mehr nervös. Der Professor hatte irgendwoher einen Block nebst Stift hergezaubert und übersetzte eifrig den Text in die normale norwegische Sprache. Der Politiker sah ihm interessiert zu, während Erik etwas abseits stand. Er hatte schon diese ganze Zeit so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als würde sofort etwas passieren. Doch nichts geschah. Es gelang tatsächlich, die komplette Inschrift ohne weiteres zu übersetzen. Er hätte schreien können vor Freude. Der Wissenschaftler hatte sie zu sich gewunken und nun machte sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Also, es handelt sich hier tatsächlich um die Ruinen einer frühen Hochkultur, etwas, dass wir hier nie erwartet hätten. Wie wir mittlerweile bemerkt haben, befanden sie sich auf einem erstaunlichen technischen Niveau, was der Text auch belegt. Es ist von allerlei Erfindungen die Rede: Kriegsmaschinerien, Werkzeuge, Alltagsgegenstände, sogar eine Art elektrisches Licht wird beschrieben. Wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall steht dort auch etwas über eine Maschine geschrieben, mächtig genug alle Feinde zu besiegen, sollte je eine Streitmacht von See landen und den Ort einnehmen." "Also genau das, womit wir es zu tun haben!" Der Politiker klang nicht unbedingt begeistert. "Ziemlich sicher. Und es kommt noch besser. Hier steht auch, wie man ihn wieder deaktiviert. Man muss nur..." Er deutet auf einige Zeichen am Stein. "Man muss lediglich die Runen seines Namens berühren. So einfach ist es." Er tippte auf die Rune des Buchstaben U. Sie leuchtete in einem kalten Blau auf. Normalerweise wäre Erik jetzt sicherlich verdammt beeindruckt gewesen. Aber das war er nicht. Denn er hatte hinter sich ein Geräusch gehört. Und zwar eins, das er nicht hören wollte. Das Knirschen von Sand. Grade, als der Grieche die Rune für N zwei Mal drückte, wollte Erik sie darauf aufmerksam machen. Aber so weit kam er nicht. Denn plötzlich hallte ein kratzender Ton durch die Nacht, der klang, als hätte die Kehle, aus der er kam, seit Jahrhunderten keinen Laut von sich gegeben. ''" Stǫðva!" Sie alle hoben gleichzeitig ihren Blick. Das Wesen stand ungefähr 15 Meter von ihnen entfernt. War das grad wirklich geschehen? Hatte dieses Ding etwas gesagt? Erik wunderte gar nichts mehr. Aber was hatte dieses Wesen überhaupt von sich gegeben? er hatte es nicht verstanden. Sein Blick schweifte kurz hinüber zu den beiden Männern. Der Minister war genau so ratlos wie Erik. Doch der Professor war es nicht. Und ihm schien nicht zu gefallen was er da gehört hatte. "Warum sollte ich?", schrie er dem Monstrum entgegen. Seine Stimme klang überraschend gefasst, beinahe gebieterisch. "Nú!", rief das Ding zurück. Der Wissenschaftler sah es finster an. Dann funkelten seine Augen und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Schon die ganze Zeit hatte seine Hand über einer Rune geschwebt. Jetzt ließ er sie langsam darauf zugleiten. Hätten sich die Augen der Maschine weiten können, in diesem Moment hätten sie es wahrscheinlich getan. Aber so zeigten sie nur das gleiche blaue Licht, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit ausstrahlten, im Einklang mit den leuchtenden Runen, die über den gesamten glänzenden Körper verteilt waren. Die Monstrosität hob langsam seinen Arm, als wolle es anklagend auf seinen Kontrahenten zeigen. Dessen Lächeln wurde breiter. Doch dann, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, änderte sich das gesamte Geschehen. Ohne Vorwarnung löste sich plötzlich die Hand der Maschine und schoss direkt auf den Forscher zu. Ihm blieb nicht einmal Zeit zum Schreien, seine Augen weiteten sich, dann hatte ihn die Pranke erreicht. Sie umklammerte ihn. Erst jetzt bemerkte Erik, dass sie immer noch über eine lange Kette mit dem Rest dieses antiken Roboters verbunden war. Krieeeeetsch. ''Sie begann zurück zu schleifen, rieb über den Sandboden und zog den einzigen Mann, der sie hätte retten können, immer näher in sein Verderben heran. Erik wäre gerne gerannt, hätte etwas unternommen, aber er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Grieche schlug immer wieder auf die massive Hand ein, es gelang ihm sogar ein paar Dellen in die Oberfläche zu hauen, die Umklammerung jedoch lockerte sich kein bisschen. ''Klonk. ''Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch verband sich die riesenhafte Extremität wieder mit dem Rest des Körpers. Das Maschinenwesen hob den zitternden Wissenschaftler auf die Höhe seiner Augen und sah ihn interessiert, ja fast neugierig an. Es musterte ihn regelrecht. Dann, urplötzlich, drehte es sich einfach um und marschierte davon. Als wäre nie etwas passiert, als hätte es die anderen beiden Menschen gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Was sollten sie denn jetzt tun? Ihre letzte Hoffnung war verloren. Niedergeschlagen trottete Erik zu dem ebenso bedrückt aussehenden Politiker hinüber. Nu waren sie allein. Der Wind blies den groben Sand, der überall auf dem Boden verteilt war, umher, fegte ihn über den Platz, an diesem verdammten Runenstein entlang und auf den Notizblock des Professors. Moment. Der Notizblock war noch hier? Aber das bedeutete ja...Erik hätte vor Freude schreien können. Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren. Zitternd hielt der Minister den Block in der Hand. Als Erik ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte war er direkt darauf zugestürmt und hatte ihn mit einer Euphorie vom Boden gerissen, die man sich wohl nur mit wiederentdecktem Überlebenswillen erklären konnte. Und es stimmte, für einen kleinen Moment hatte er alle Hoffnung fahren lassen. Aber nun war sie in ihm wieder gekeimt, die kleine zarte Pflanze, die ihn dazu brachte weiterzumachen. Er war Thor Aasfeld, Minister der ehrwürdigen norwegischen Regierung. Alles hatte er sich erkämpfen müssen, war als Sohn verarmter deutscher Einwanderer in einem der Problemviertel Oslos aufgewachsen. Mit 15 war er von zu Hause weggerannt, hatte sich mit zwielichtigen Gelegenheitsjobs durchschlagen müssen und hatte so manche Nächte auf der Straße verbracht. Das hatte eine Weile funktioniert, doch irgendwann hatte er diese Perspektivlosigkeit einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also hatte er sich gefälschte Zeugnisse besorgt, hatte ganze Wochen in Bibliotheken verbracht, um all das verpasste Wissen nachzuholen. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich für ein Biologiestudium beworben, sich durchgebissen und als Jahrgangsbester abgeschlossen. Für ein paar Jahre hatte er selbst geforscht, doch sein Ziel war immer etwas anderes gewesen: Politik. Er kannte die Missstände, hatte sie erlebt und jetzt wollte er sie bekämpfen. Sein ungewöhnliches Schicksal hatte seine Parteikollegen stark beeindruckt. Sie kannten zwar auch nur die schillernde Seite, der Junge der sich aus eigener Kraft von der Straße hochgekämpft. Niemand ahnte von der anderen Seite, dem gebrochenen Jungen, der sein gesamtes neues Leben auf einer Fälschung aufgebaut hatte und sich für die Finanzierung seines Studiums hatte prostituieren müssen. Er war Thor Aasfeld. Er hatte sich aus dem buchstäblichen Dreck der Straße hochgekämpft. Jetzt würde er nicht scheitern. Beide blickten sie auf das Gekritzelte, das der Professor in der Hektik dahin geschmiert hatte. Auf den ersten Blick sah es unglaublich unübersichtlich auf, doch er hatte am Rand des zerknitterten Blattes ein Wort geschrieben. Sie konnten es war nicht lesen, aber das rauchten sie auch gar nicht. Es waren vier Runen. Drei glühten ihnen schon schwach entgegen. Sie wussten was zu tun war. Der Minister ließ den Block fallen."Weißt du, was zu tun ist?", fragte er Erik mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, wie die Situation sie verlangte. "Ja, jemand muss diese eine Rune noch berühren." "Nicht jemand. Ich werde es tun." "Sie wollen es tun?" Erik wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Schließlich hatte dieses Ding seinen Vater getötet. Sollte er da nicht das Recht haben es zu töten? "Dieses Wesen hat meinen..." "Ich weiß was es getan hat." Er ließ Erik gar nicht erst ausreden. "Aber du bist immer noch nur ein Kind. Wir haben beide gesehen, wozu dieser Roboter im Stande war. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich werde es tun." Erik wollte widersprechen, aber so weit kam er gar nicht. Schon war der Politiker an den Stein herangetreten und kniete sich auf den Boden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er die fremden Schriftzeichen. Er wusste genau, wonach er suchen musste. Es war die Rune des R. Sie zu finden stellte auch gar keine Herausforderung dar und genau das war das Problem. Sie kam zu oft vor. Woher sollte er wissen, welche die Richtige war? Natürlich konnte er einfach alle ausprobieren, doch er traute dieser Methode. Nach allem, was sie erlebt hatten, musste er davon ausgehen, dass diese Kultur klug genug gewesen war, sich auf so etwas vorzubereiten. Er musste die Richtige treffen. Und er hatte nur einen Versuch. Noch einmal musterte der Politiker den Text. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Es war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber die leuchtenden Runen befanden sich alle in einer diagonalen Linie. Und was schloss sich am Ende jener Linie an? Ein R. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und entblößte all seine schneeweißen Zähne. Für einen Moment ließ er seinen Finger über dem einen Zeichen ruhen. Dann berührte er es. Für einen kurzen Moment geschah gar nichts. Dann erfasste ein gewaltiger Schock seinen Körper. Erik konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie es passierte. Grade noch hatte der siegessicher aussehende Mann die Rune berührt, jetzt lag er zappelnd auf dem Boden. Es hatte ein kurzes Knistern gegeben und dann hatten die Krämpfe ihn erfasst. Erik konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nur fassungslos zusehen wie die Krämpfe immer weniger wurden. Dann war Thor Aasfeld, der Kämpfer von den Straßen, der aufstrebende Stern an Norwegens Politikerhimmel, tot. Einfach tot. Und Erik war ganz allein. Zu allem Überfluss hatte es ja noch nicht einmal was gebracht. Er konnte zwar nicht wissen, ob das Maschinenwesen noch herumwanderte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es so war. Die ganze Aktion war völlig witzlos. Er hätte heulen können. Dann hörte er das Grollen. ''Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Vögel zwitscherten, das Wetter war gut und im ganzen Dorf herrscht eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Wir schreiben den Tag der Sommersonnenwende 917 nach Christi Geburt. Das gesamte Dorf hat sich zur Einweihung der neuen Erfindung ihres kleinen Volkes versammelt. Häuptling Oldungr, der große Krieger, hält eine kurze, feierliche Rede. Dann wird ihre neue Errungenschaft aktiviert. Es ist der ultimative Verteidigungsmechanismus. Im Falle einer feindlichen Übernahme würde es für das letzte Aufbäumen sorgen. Doch all die Feierlichkeit konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass hier keineswegs ein Schutzmechanismus eingeweiht wurde. Es war eine Vernichtungswaffe, um die möglichen Feinde mit in den Untergang zu reißen. Dafür war der Unnr gut. Der Name erklärte die Funktion an sich schon sehr gut. Es war ein Wort, das extra dafür neu geschaffen wurde. Es war vollkommen todbringend. Deshalb hatte man parallel die Thræll gebaut. Riesenhafte, maschinelle Wächter, entworfen um die Todeswaffe vor Unbefugten zu beschützen. Sie sahen beeindruckend aus, mit ihren fein gefertigten Gesichtern, ihren perfekt konstruierten Armen und der runenübersähten Rüstung. Denn der Unnr würde gleichzeitig alle weniger hoch gelegenen Siedlungen dieses Volkes vernichten. Auch wir haben heute ein Wort für das, was sie so bezeichnen. Es nennt sich Tsunami. Das Grollen war immer lauter geworden. Erik hatte keinen Schimmer gehabt, was dort vor sich ging. Dann hatte er es gesehen. Die gigantische Welle. Er wusste weder wo sie herkam, noch wie es möglich war, sowas künstlich zu erzeugen. Doch er hatte seinen Blick abgewendet. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas besser gemacht hätte. Denn er hatte die Geräusche gehört. Hatte gehört wie ganz Kjedelump unter den Wassermassen zerbarst. Er hatte die Schreie der Verzweifelten gehört, voller Schmerz nachdem sie gesehen hatten, was passiert war und wie viele starben. Und dann voller Panik, als der Sog alles wieder zurück in den Fjord saugte. Noch immer hockte er auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne kitzelten ihn. Und er hatte Hunger. Unbeschreiblichen Hunger. Aber hier war nichts mehr. Alles war weg. So blieb er einfach wo er war. Bereit zu sterben. Wartend auf den Tod, der ihn von all den Schmerzen und den Gewissensbissen erlösen sollte. Er würde lange warten. Sehr lange. Doch nicht vergeblich. Wenn in ein paar Stunden endlich die Verstärkung eintreffen würde, viel zu spät, da sie sich durch die Ruinen des Orts kämpfen mussten, dann würden sie nur noch seine immer noch zusammengekauerte Leiche finden. Das dunkle Wasser schwappte träge ans Ufer. Der bewölkte Himmel tauchte die ländliche Idylle in einen aschfahlen Schein. Die klare Flüssigkeit zog sich langsam vom kiesigen Strand zurück, nur um sofort als Welle wieder einzufallen. So lief das hier den ganzen Tag. Jeden Tag. Jede Nacht. Seit Tagen. Monaten. Jahren. Vermutlich seit Millennien. Doch sonst war hier nichts Spannenderes geschehen . Kjedelump war ein durchschnittliches Dorf an einem durchschnittlichen Fjord gewesen. So hatte man geglaubt.. Völlig normal an der Küste Norwegens. Augenscheinlich war es bloß eine Ansammlung verschiedener Holzhütten hier am Rand des Eismeeres gewesen. Hier waren lange Zeit keine interessanten Dinge passiert. Über das missglückte Forschungsprojekt wurde Stillschweigen bewahrt, man verschüttete alles wieder unter der dunklen Erde. Kaum jemand würde sich an Kjedelump erinnern. Wieso denn auch? von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte